


Bathrooms Lead to Kissing

by Imaginationtrain



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Awkwardness, Blankets, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Miscommunication, Temporary loss of coolness, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginationtrain/pseuds/Imaginationtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul is thinking about how cute Maka is, and Maka is wondering why Soul is acting so oddly. When they're both thinking about each other, things are bound to happen, right? But sometimes these "things" turn out to be much more difficult and awkward than they expected. Be prepared for a few randomly placed jokes, because those are the best kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathrooms Lead to Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this one quite a while ago, so please forgive whatever spelling and grammar mistakes I made. I guess this takes place in the first season, but it doesn't really matter. Anyways, enjoy!

"Soul."

"Soul...?"

"Soul!"

"Maka... Just go without me. I'll be fine. Go!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Maka Albarn stood outside the bathroom door, tapping her foot impatiently. "Open the door and put your shoes on, Soul."

"You crazy? Shopping with you is so uncool. Just do it without me. I'll make dinner tonight- no- I'll make dinner for the next week if you let me stay home."

"Soul, I don't know what size boxers you wear, and I'd like to keep it that way." Maka started to pace. Her precious shopping time was wasting away.

Soul Eater Evans sat on the edge of the bathtub, picking his nails in the most manly way he could manage. His face was flushed from Maka's last statement. Lately, even the lamest comment from her had left him a little flustered. "I don't need any more boxers!"

"Don't make me Maka-Chop you."

"Idiot, you're on the other side of the door. And you're not my sister. Stop tryin' to take care of me."

"Soul. You locked yourself in a bathroom." Maka sighed in defeat. "Okay, here. If I promise to buy you something, will you come with me?"

"Why do you want me to come, anyways? Do you like me?"

"Do we have a deal or not?"

Soul smirked at the avoided question. "Fine. You buy me stuff. Deal." He unlocked the door, stepping out to an irritated Maka. He held out his hand, and they shook on it.

"I'm not used to you throwing fits," Maka said on their way out, tucking her hands behind her back. "Did something happen?"

Yeah, you're so freakin' cute and it sucks. That's what's pissing me off, thanks for asking. But of course he couldn't say that. "No, nothing important," Soul said instead.

"'Kay." Maka knew full well something was wrong, but she decided to let it play out. "So I was thinking that we could stop at the thrift shop for blankets, since it's been getting cold lately. Sound good?"

"Yeah, whatever," Soul grumbled. They walked to the nearest market place and found a nice little shop.

"What about this one?" Maka held up a really crappy-looking blanket. It was the color of puke and about as itchy as grass. Surely Soul would put up a fight against this, right?

However, the weapon's mind was elsewhere. He nodded absentmindedly, trusting that whatever Maka picked would be good.

Maka frowned and put the blanket back. She found a really nice, comfy white one and bought it, playing with the little ruffles as she payed for it.

"Okay," Maka said, swinging her bag. "Next would be cooking supplies, and I just need basic things. We can run to a supermarket for that." She dragged Soul by the hand to the bright, annoying signs and posters that adorned the entrance of the supermarket. The doors slide open and they stepped inside.

"You can pick something out if you want."

Soul grunted in answer, and moved on to the CD section by the front.

Perfect, Maka thought as she made her way to the cooking isle. Sugar, cocoa, and a bunch of seasonings soon filled her arms, as well as cookie dough.

Soul's arms, on the other hand, were completely empty. "Crap, it's all crap," he muttered. Justin Lawber? He didn't know the death scythe wrote pop music for teenage girls. Whatever, he can do what he wants. Moving on. Eventually Soul found the classical music, and a few names he recognized.

"Would Maka like this?" He wondered aloud as he picked up a case. Then he stopped and shook his head, putting it back. This entire thing was getting obnoxious. He'd make a move on her tonight, see how it worked out, and that would be that.

Maka soon paid for their stuff, hoping Soul didn't figure out what she was planning. He didn't, but only because he was busy staring at her, trying to figure out what to say.

"All right. All we need to do now is buy a few dishwashing supplies," Maka said once they had left.

Soul angrily threw his arms in the air. "Why didn't you get that at the supermarket we were just at!?"

Maka smiled. "So you are listening. We don't actually need anything else. We can go home now." Soul shook his head and sauntered ahead of her, just as snow began to fall from the sky.

They reached home, both weapon and meister covered in snow. Soul made his way to his room without a word.

"See? It wasn't that bad!" Maka called after him.

"Shaddup!" Soul yelled back.

Maka sighed and tied an apron around her waist. Soon, delicious aromas filled the air. And if Soul's new music hadn't been so loud, he could have heard her humming away to herself.

Soul Eater sat in his room by himself. He shivered in the cold. He was trying to think of a way to tell Maka of his feelings when he realized that wasn't how he rolled. I'll wing it, he thought. I'm cool like that.

"Hey, Maka!" He called loudly, turning down his music a little. "Come here for a sec!"

Shortly after, Maka poked her head in, a slightly annoyed look on her face. "What is it?"

"Come closer."

Maka inched a few feet forward.

"Closer."

Maka walked up to the side of the bed. Soul was completely serious, and Maka realized that he planned to tell her what was bothering him. Her chest bloomed in excitement.

She looked at him, tilting her head slightly, but still looking him straight in the eye. Soul died a little inside and reached for her.

"Soul, what-" The boy grabbed Maka's arms and pulled her against the top of him, wrapping his arms around her. Her head was tucked under his chin, and her legs were hanging off the bed, but he enjoyed it just the same.

Maka was stiff. Very stiff. Not a good sign, Soul thought. He looked down at her over her hair, waiting for her move.

"Soul?" She looked up just as the timer beeped for the oven. "Oh! I have to go," Maka said, jumping up and out of his grasp. She ran out the room, a red tint to her face.

Maka thrummed through the cupboards, looking for plates and cups and nameless tableware. She picked white ones, matching the blanket, and pulled her cookies from the oven.

What was that all about? She thought as she poured hot chocolate in two mugs. Was that what was occupying him all day?

Soon Soul found himself creeping down the hallway. His original plan was to give up and pretend nothing happened, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. He leaned in the doorway, resting his head against the wall, watching Maka work. She looked up but quickly dropped her head again, not wanting to say anything just yet.

Finally Soul couldn't take it anymore, and as Maka finished her baking, he took the smallest step forward. "Maka..."

He didn't know what answer he was expecting, but definitely not the one he heard. "Go alight your butt on the squishy household furniture, Soul." She looked at him and smiled a bit, and he didn't even have it in him to question the extremely odd wording. He settled himself on the couch and tapped his fingers together.

"Maka, I-"

She placed a tray on the table with delicious-looking cookies and two cups of hot chocolate. Maka looked at Soul's questioning frown. "You seemed a little sad today, so I wanted to make you something. Because I didn't want you to be sad." Maka played with her hair furiously. This wasn't going the way she planned, not at all. Okay, Maka, you can fix this, she thought, silently fist pumping. "Anyways, I made cookies and hot cocoa, so help yourself."

Finally came Maka's winning move. She pulled the new white blanket off the couch and threw it over Soul. He looked up at her, completely surprised.

"Well? Are you okay now?" She smiled at him sheepishly, laughing a bit. A mischievous smirk slid onto his face and he turned down to hide it.

"Not yet."

"What? What else do you need?"

"I'm cold."

"I just bought a new blanket. Okay, here." Maka lifted up the blanket and fit herself next to Soul. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and snuggled his cheek into her hair. "How about now?"

"Yeah, I'm good now," Soul said, wrapping his hands around the hot cocoa mug. Maka ate the cookies contentedly, happy with herself. As Soul would say, she 'totally nailed it.'

"So, Maka," Soul said, taking a bite of her delicious cookies. "You sure put in a lot of work for 'lil old me. Any secrets you want to tell?"

"What kind of secrets do you want to know?"

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe if you like me or not?"

"Like you?" Maka snorted, shaking her head. Soul turned to her, suddenly feeling his happiness slip away.

"So you don't like me?"

"Nope. I'm just cuddling you because we're friends." She looked up at him, a little irritated. "Of course I like you, idiot."

"Oh. Okay," Soul said, smiling again. They sat there for a while, laying against each other. After a few long minutes, Soul convinced himself that if Maka could do it, then so could he. "I also like... me..."

Maka laughed and Soul tried to cover his mistake. "Who wouldn't like me? I'm awesome!"

Soul turned to look at Maka just as she leaned up to kiss his cheek, and so it landed right on his lips. They both blushed until they broke away, turning their heads but scooting closer to each other all the same.

"So...yeah. I like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
